Interconnecting
by xxivxo
Summary: In a year alot of things can change, in two years everything can change. Yosuke has many secrets, so many things he doesn't disclose even to his best friend. YuxYosuke. -Warning: Yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

**I**nterco_nn_ectin**g**

* * *

_HY1994: You always ask me that._

_NY2004: You like when I ask you that._

_**HY1994 is typing.**_

_HY1994: Shut up._

_NY2004: So tell me then. It's rude to keep me waiting. :P_

_HY1994: Yeah well..I did it._

_NY2004: Did what?_

_HY1994: I ah..you know. You're making me embarrassed._

_NY2004: You've typed worse things to me before, this should be easy._

_HY1994: I know, I know._

_**HY1994 is typing.**_

_HY1994: I touched myself over what we talked about the other night._

_NY2004: I'm touching myself over it now._

_HY1994: Why do you have to say things like that, you know I have to go to work soon._

_NY2004: I'd find time to just bend you over against your desk, and fuck you in the time you have left._

_HY1994: Ugh fuck, you're making me hard._

_NY2004: I'm already there, and already thinking about how I would fuck you so hard, you'd be screaming my name._

_HY1994: Hard enough to make me scream..I want you so bad._

_NY2004: Trust me, I want you too._

The time was 10:20 PM.

The bathroom light was on, a figure standing inside making preparations. Brown hair was brushed just as a black tank top was being covered by a long, black winter coat. One never would've guess just what contents lied inside of the orange duffle bag that he was picking up from the floor in his bedroom moments later. He switched off all the lights in his room, grabbing his keys, and was walking out into the living room after that.

Just as he passed through the apartment, his eyes caught sight of his roommate and best friend sitting on the couch with yet **another** woman that he had _never_ met before. He simply waved to them both, making a polite greeting before exiting the residence.

It had always been this way. The same routine occurring about 5 evenings out of the every week. The same situation involving himself getting ready and leaving to see his best friend with another woman that he had managed to get to come home with him for a night of god only knew what. It was lucky for him that he was always working late shifts, into the early evening, then going to his afternoon classes, and returning home to relax for a few hours before starting the same ritual all over again.

Ever since they left Inaba and had first entered college, there had never been a hesitation in both of them agreeing to live together and go to the same college. It had been a carefully planned thing, and it had been in talks even before Yu left after his first year in Inaba. Yosuke had been patiently waiting for the last year of high school to end, and for the time to come when he could be out of the country, back in the city, and back with the one person he loved being with more than anyone else.

But, there had been a hidden something that Yosuke had only ever revealed to one person.

During the summer vacation before college started, a rather huge discovery had been made on his part. He had become quite close to one member of their group during his last year of high school. Rise Kujikawa, the model and actress. She had been inviting him out more; they would frequent to clubs, and had even made a few rare trips into town to go to even _better_ clubs.

One night they had ended up going to a gay club with a friend of hers from the music business. Apparently, Yosuke had more fun than he thought he would've then. During the time when he was 16, he was still naïve, unsure of even most of himself, and it had only been revealed during that years' time when he had met his best friend. Fast forward a year, and Rise had been the one he had felt comfortable enough to confide in that he was at least bisexual, though now, it was much closer to being fully into guys.

He wasn't sure how or why it happened, the transition had been over a lengthy period of almost 2 years, but he knew that the second he came face to face with his best friend and now roommate that he had an attraction to him, and it had probably always been there.

There hadn't been any expectation to come of that though. He knew how the other had been good with women, and it was even more obvious whenever he already had a girl home within the first week of moving in together. It was a daily if not weekly thing for him, and Yosuke was fine with that. He would quietly pine away; trying to distract himself with his studies, job, and well…there was even more to his secret.

Every time he would make the long walk to his job at night, he would always ponder on his life and just how fucked up it all had become in a way. A blessing and a curse of sorts. Not only had he taken to working in a club, but he had also chosen to work in the club as a stripper.

It was a side that _no one_ knew. Not even Rise knew. All she knew was that he was interested in guys. This part of things was something Yosuke had kept for himself, his way out of reality. The thrill was great, the cash was great, and the attention was a well-needed distraction from becoming depressed over something he couldn't have.

Though, he had also become a hermit of sorts, lingering in his room during his breaks, constantly online just to talk to one person. It was a stranger, but it wasn't at the same time. They had met in a random chat between high school servers two years ago. The transition over time between them had been strange, first from banter about games, to talking about life problems, eventually working its way to being comfortable enough to dive into intimacy and now it was just plain dirty half the time.

It was nice in a way, a self-esteem boost, and just a way to get the release he needed every day.

Lately it was becoming intense though, almost like an addiction. The strange _want_ to actually meet the person behind the screen name kept bothering him, even more so when he arrived at work and was in the middle of tugging on his _very_ short leather shorts. Every time he styled his hair, tugged on his boots, and was about to walk out, he would stare at himself in the mirror. Every time he would think: maybe he'll be out in the crowd tonight, and I won't even realize it.

Maybe he'll think about me in his mind and do all the things he said he wanted to.

Maybe, just maybe.

And at the same time, Yosuke's heart would clutch, and he would wish that it wasn't some stranger he met online, but someone real, someone like his best friend. No, he wanted it to _**be**_ his best friend.

But it's not like that would ever happen, right?

No, he had the worse luck ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I**nterco_nn_ectin**g**

**- 2 -**

* * *

It had been three months since the two had moved in together. They had been friends since they were sixteen, growing into the beginning years of adulthood and facing many life hardships at such young ages.

Things had always been an adventure for them, not to mention their friendship was one of the few things that he cherished more than anything. But, Yu had definitely ended up in the light that everyone had always thought he would turn out to be. He had become a ladies' man.

From the time of high school, every date and conversation had been training for bigger things, which was college and getting girls to come home with him. There was nothing shy or hidden about the concept of bringing a girl home; it was just about sex and nothing else. He hadn't attempted to find something serious; he just wasn't interested in the idea yet. The entire 'you're still young and can party and whatever else' was always quoted by his peers, and even his best friend.

Speaking of which, he had noticed some things lately.

Since they moved in, they were able to spend more time together, even more so because they didn't have the distance of a few towns lying in between them. The night time job that his friend had managed to snag was a little strange to him. He knew Yosuke liked sleeping in late, but he never thought that he would go out of his way to work so late just to do so. Not to mention, the rare instances that he had still been awake to see the other return home, he had always looked _strange_ in a way.

He wasn't sure _how_, it was just something was off. There was never a definite way to put his finger on it, or to point out what was different, maybe just the gleam in his brown eyes gave off an eccentric aura.

Not only that, but he noticed how disclosed the other was even in his free time. Which didn't say much about himself since he was doing the same as well. It was strange how college can make someone be on the computer so much for work, social interaction, and well..other things.

Yu had enjoyed talking to his friends via the internet; social sites were easier to communicate with sometimes versus typing out a text message on his phone. But, he also liked to visit a site that he had come across a few years ago. It was when he first moved to Inaba, and during that time a new idea had come into play amongst neighboring schools. They all were given a student ID based off certain information, and they could sign onto this site to chat with other students in group chats or privately. Of course, there was a lot of controversy at first with cyber bullying, but eventually they sorted it out in a way that prevented that.

When he first joined, he was more into the group chats, but now, he was only ever on there to talk to one person. A complete stranger. It was the one thing his parents always warned him about when he was younger, but as he got older they became so caught up with work that they never even noticed how attached he was to his computer or phone half the time.

There was something about talking to this _one_ person, this person that he only knew vague details about in terms of interests, hobbies, and more intimate things. It was the one thing he hoped he never had to give up, because goddamn if it wasn't something that he looked forward to from the moment he woke up then he didn't know what to classify it as. It was the one thing that set him in his good mood every day, and it was usually the thing he would think about whenever he was involved with whatever woman he brought home at night.

You would think that finding out that the person behind the screen name was a guy would prove to be shocking. It didn't startle him at all though when he first found out the truth. There wasn't any difference to him in terms of gender, so much so as if an attraction was present. He had no judgments or boundaries in his mind involving that type of subject or lifestyle. It was rather alarming to him though how much _more_ turned on he got over this invisible face versus a gorgeous woman he could see walking down the street and actually physically undress in the confines of his bedroom.

Maybe it was the mystery of not knowing that always played in his mind, or the reeling of his imagination of just what this person could look like. There was always the odd feeling he got though in some of the things the other would type. In his mind, he would end up seeing his best friend repeating the words he read, seeing his facial expressions, and then eventually it would fade into something so inappropriate that he would inwardly hate himself for actually finishing over it.

_HY1994: You're such a perv._

_NY2004: Look who's talking._

_HY1994: Yeah well, I have to start getting ready._

_NY2004: I might be on tomorrow. I need to see if I have anything due for my classes._

_HY1994: That's right; you're living in the same area as me now right?_

_**NY2004 is typing.**_

_NY2004: Yeah._

_HY1994: Well uh.._

_NY2004: What is it?_

_HY1994: It's nothing; I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_NY2004: All right, have fun at work. Don't think about me too much._

_HY1994: More like, don't YOU think about me too much. :P_

_**HY1994 has gone offline.**_

Yu leaned back in his desk chair. The subtle sound of the bathroom fan was heard through the walls of the bedroom beside his own. He didn't even know the other was home. Staring up at the wall, he found his head whirling with thoughts from the conversation he just had to the other individual in the apartment. It was always hard to tell when he was home since he always seemed to be busy or just keeping to himself. Of course, they still made time for each other, but lately things were becoming more hectic.

The conversations he had with the stranger were becoming more frequent, almost like it was his lifeline to relieve the stress he had. As he moved from his desk chair, he headed to his closet to pick out his outfit for the night. There was really no need to go all out since he already had a girl lined up to come to the apartment within the hour. He already had his preparation from, doing that while in the middle of his daily conversation with HY1994.

Shaking his head, he couldn't help but smile at thinking of a screen name in his mind instead of the name of an actual person. It was kind of lame when he thought about it, and it made him think back on how the stranger had hesitated in what he was going to possibly say. He'd never done that before, usually he was pretty straightforward in their conversations, even more so when it came to them doing dirty talk.

Settling for a white polo and a pair of blue jeans, he started to change his outfit before heading out into the living room and sitting on the couch. He could hear shuffling in the room nearby and his thoughts carried on as he looked at his phone to see a text saying 'I'm on my way'.

There had been times that he had been curious to meet the one from cyberspace. Of course, he had always been quite shallow so it was hard for him to contemplate just how he would go about dealing with if the guy wasn't attractive. But for some reason, his gut feeling told him that the guy was _very _attractive. It made his curiosity intensify every time they talked, and he wondered if the other was just as interested in possibly meeting up soon.

The urge to ask him was becoming more insistent, but it was as he felt his phone vibrate again that he put aside those thoughts and focused on the present moment. The girl was almost here, and he had to go along with her for a while before he could have his usual release fulfilled.

The club was packed. It usually got this way closer to the weekend of course.

No qualms were held as Yosuke entered his second-life. He stood on stage, swinging his hips with the music, going through one of his favorite routines as he heard the yells for more. Just as he dipped down to the floor, he caught a gaze with one of the customers. The guy looked to be in his early thirties, no ring on his finger, and he was flashing a set of hundreds. It was clear from his gaze that he wanted a more closer, intimate setting.

Slipping off-stage, the boots that were covering more than half his leg clanked against the floor in spite of the loud music. As he approached the gentleman, he placed a hand to his hip.

"What can I do for you?"

"How about sitting on my lap for a little while?"

"Do I get to tell you what I want for Christmas too?"

With a trademark wink of his, he took the man's hand, guiding him back to an area where more comfortable chairs were located. If he was going to be pushing his legs onto a surface for a while, he wanted a velvet seat and not some metal one.

The music was still as loud as before, which was always something that Yosuke preferred since it made the chance for conversation less than possible. Although in this instance he was considering himself lucky since he had gotten a request from someone who didn't have many wrinkles yet. When the older men got to him, he always felt a little creeped out, but he kept that hidden since the money was what he needed.

He felt a little more motivated tonight, so he slid onto the man's lap, hands moving onto his chest as he started to move rhythmically with the beat. His head leaned in, brushing near his neck and shoulder. His number one rule: never make true physical contact. To him, that was anything involving lips, skin to skin in intimate areas, and revealing personal information.

There had been plenty of instances where he had been invited back to a hotel or to be paid for 'other' services. He always declined. There was no safety net for him outside of the building for one, and two, he just wasn't into that risqué lifestyle. He'd much prefer to actually have a relationship that was normal versus being a stripper/prostitute.

A relationship that had fire to it, but understanding and playfulness at the same time. It was something he had been intent on finding ever since he left Inaba and returned to the city. The only person he had ever envisioned possibly having all of those qualities was the one person he could _never _have. The straightest of men and the most popular of players. It wasn't easy avoiding the reality of having to overlook the one you really wanted, but he had slowly started doing so with the help of his online companion. Who of which, he was starting to wonder if he might be the one who could also have all the things he was looking for.

The fire was certainly there, and the playfulness was also there a lot of the time. The only way to find out the rest was if he actually met the guy in person. That always made him feel a little uneasy, but at the same time it gave him a vibrant thrill and made his want to meet him grow more with each conversation.

It was always so strange how he would be thinking of these things whenever he was in the middle of grinding down and rubbing over some random guy's lap.

The hours flew by with a good amount of money accumulated that evening. He knew that his shift the next night would be even better since it'd be Friday. It was rounding to almost 4am when he got home, unlocking the door to enter a completely dark apartment. When he entered his room, he threw down his bag, rubbing his hair as he could still feel patches of glitter in it.

Deciding to just shower in the morning, he headed to turn on his computer, wanting to check to make sure no new assignments had been posted or emails sent to him while he was out. As his computer started up to the main screen, the online chat loaded automatically, and as he signed on he saw an offline message waiting for him.

_**NY2004: I know you're at work, and I wanted to wait until we were both online again to ask this, but I don't think I can wait. I want to meet you. I know it might be weird to ask this way since we've never seen each other, but I feel like it would be a good thing to meet. We don't have to do anything sexual, I just want to meet you. I'll be on tomorrow so we can talk more then.**_

Yosuke felt his stomach fall. He wanted to meet. The same thoughts and feelings had been running through him that entire evening, and now the words were typed out on the screen in front of him. It was just as he lifted his hands to his keyboard, about to type something (if he could even come up with anything that didn't sound remotely stupid) in return that the soft noise of someone coming online was heard. His eyes strayed to the side, catching the name of the one he was about to reply to in an offline message.

Swallowing uneasily, his heart was racing, and he instantly had his fingers moving.

_YH1994: Hey I just got home and saw your message._

_NY2004: I was a little worried it might've seemed weird._

_YH1994: It's not weird, I've been thinking about it too._

_NY2004: Yeah? Well, it's only if you're comfortable with it._

_YH1994: I am._

_NY2004: Okay then when and where should we plan for this to happen?_

_So many thoughts were pouring from Yosuke's mind. He had never revealed that he was a stripper, though he was sure if he did that the stranger wasn't really going to mind since they already interacted in a scandalous fashion. First step though; he would have to reveal that fact, especially if he was going to set up a meeting place._

_YH1994: We could meet where I work. I'm scheduled to go in at 11PM tomorrow night._

_NY2004: Where is it?_

_YH1994: I work at Esque._

_NY2004: The strip club?_

_YH1994: Yeah._

_NY2004: Interesting. How will I find you?_

_Yosuke breathed a sigh of relief as he started trying to think of a suitable arrangement._

_YH1994: I'm usually on stage for the first few hours and then I work on the floor after that. So it really depends on what time you come._

_NY2004: I'm curious to see you on stage, so I'll probably come around 11 to 12._

_NY2004: Do I get a free lap dance?_

_YH1994: _ Do I get a free dinner?_

_NY2004: If you want that then sure._

_YH1994: I'll think about it._

_NY2004: How will we know who the other is?_

_YH1994: Uhh…let's do it how they do in movies and stuff. Like, what are you gonna wear?_

_NY2004: Let me see._

_**NY2004 is typing.**_

_NY2004: Probably a black button-up shirt and black jeans._

_YH1994: This isn't a funeral._

_NY2004: I like black._

_YH1994: I hope you don't have that preference for everything because I'm very much white._

_NY2004: Doesn't matter to me._

_YH1994: Well, I usually wear leather shorts, and none of the other workers do from what I've seen._

_NY2004: I'll be on the look-out for your ass then._

_YH1994: No lap dance._

_NY2004: No dinner._

_YH1994: …Dammit. D_


	3. Chapter 3

**I**nterco_nn_ectin**g**

**- 3 -**

* * *

"You wanna go to Esque?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone there."

Daisuke, Kou, and Yu all sat in the corner of Starbucks the next morning. They were all on a break between classes, and usually they would gather in the same place, in the same spot, to talk about the same general things. But today was a little different.

It was no secret that Daisuke and Kou had been dating for some time now. The openly gay couple was more than caught up in one another, but that wasn't to say that they didn't frequent to the clubs often for the atmosphere. Yu had tagged along a few times, just for curiosity's sake. Ever since he had been hit with the realization that he was attracted to a stranger who was a guy, he had to see if he had any other attractions to other men that he saw.

The few times he had ever gone to that club at the beginning of the semester, he'd never seen anyone that he found to be that attractive. There were _okay_ looking guys, and he had gotten a few offers for drinks but he always declined. It wasn't in his nature to be, well in blunt terms, the bottom in the scenario of things. He was just more dominating, a leader, and he knew what he wanted. Now the only thing that was left was getting what he wanted.

"Is this that guy you were telling us about before?"

"Yeah, it's him."

"Do you even know his name yet?"

"No. I'd rather not have us say our names through cyberspace. If it might be serious, then I'd rather do it in person."

Kou nodded in agreement just as Daisuke sipped some of his latte before setting the cup down.

"Well, we can go tonight. What time did you want to meet up?"

"Around 11-11:15. We can just meet there?"

"Yeah. We've been there enough to where we can just walk in without having to wait." Kou gave his partner a nudge just as the shared a mutual smile.

The rest of the afternoon was like a blur. Classes, books, and endless note taking. None of it was sinking in, and Yu was completely set on imagining just who this person was going to be. He kept remembering previous conversations, trying to find some sort of hints in any of the words or to read between the lines. He ended up with nothing. The only solution was to go to the club in less than six hours now and meet up with the stranger.

When he got home after six, he shrugged off his over-coat. Glancing around, he saw that his roommate wasn't home just yet. He usually didn't get in until around eight because of his later classes. As he moved into his room, he turned on his laptop, letting it boot up before he signed into the chat as he normally did around this time.

When it started up, he saw that the other wasn't online. Shrugging it off and assuming the other was just overly busy that day, he decided to leave it on just in case he did sign on. It was as he was about to head into the kitchen to make something for dinner that he heard the front door open and his best friend walk in.

"You're home early." Yu raised an eyebrow as he saw the other rub the back of his head and throw his bag on the ground.

"I forgot my book for class, there wasn't any reason for me to stay if I couldn't even follow what he was lecturing about."

"Nice one."

Yosuke waved him off as he sat down at the bar with a sigh. The one who just entered the kitchen started to grab some things from the fridge. "Want something to drink?"

"Just pass me a soda."

After Yu had laid out what he initially pulled out, he grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and slid it across the bar to the other who gave him a smile and thanks in turn.

"So what are you making tonight?"

"Alfredo with bits of steak in it instead of chicken."

"Sounds amazing already." Yosuke leaned his head on his hand as he watched his best friend going through his flawless cooking routine. Ever since they had been younger, he had regarded the other as his personal chef. Though he wasn't able to give much back in return, it seemed as if Yu had never minded and actually enjoyed cooking for both of him, and sometimes just for Yosuke.

"I've yet to start teaching you how to cook." Yu had just tied on his apron and was letting some water boil as he started cutting up the steak to put it into the skillet. Once he had finished with that, he turned and beckoned the other over. "Come on."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Dude, me and cooking is like a fire hazard waiting to happen."

"_Come on_."

Yosuke grumbled as he slid out of the chair and walked around the counter until he was standing next to the stove.

"I was trying to save your eyebrows.."

Yu chuckled as he directed his friend to take the fork and stir the pieces of steak around in the skillet. He was giving more directions as time went on, telling him to add certain spices. When the water had boiled, he instructed him to open the package of pasta and pour it all into the water.

"Just stir that every now and then. With the steak, make sure you keep an eye on whether or not it's cooked all the way." He moved around Yosuke, letting his hand trace down his right arm as he held onto his hand now and helped him move a piece of steak in a certain wait to check.

Yosuke's heart rate was picking up to a rapid pace as he felt the presence behind him. The hand lingering on his own made him blush darkly, and the scent that had always been on his best friend made him feel faint. That made him sound so fucking girly but in this instance it was completely true. He was almost going weak at the knees, feeling how close he was and that breath lingering along his ear as he was still talking to him in a normal manner.

"If it's still too pink, you need to let it cook a while longer."

Yosuke swallowed uneasily. "How much while is a longer-_I mean_-how much longer is a while?"

Yu let out another chuckle, right near his ear, sending shivers down the other's spine.

"Probably another five minutes, then check again."

They stayed that way even after he had finished showing him just what he was supposed to do. Yu didn't feel compelled to move and Yosuke wasn't about to make any sort of move since he was pretty much frozen from the touch itself. The closeness made Yu want to remain, or more like, his body and mind wasn't letting him move away. Sure they were best friends and something like this shouldn't have been a huge deal, but for some reason it felt like it was in that instance.

Yu gradually let his hand fall away as he glanced at the clock nearby, remembering that he was supposed to be meeting someone else completely different later. A stranger sure, but it was someone that he had been keen on meeting for a few years now. He couldn't let the secret attraction that had built up for his best friend get in the way of that.

"I-I think the pasta is almost done." Yosuke was trying to find some sort of stability given how nervous he was now. He saw the other use it as an opportunity to grab some oven mits and take the pot off the stove to go to the sink to strain the pasta.

The loss of contact made Yosuke feel a little relief but also a little sad. He hadn't been that close to the other in…well a long time. It had been a while since they had ever made physical contact like that, and the touch on his hand was enough to send that reeling sensation through all of him. It also sent up a red flag, because he was _not _supposed to be feeling this way for his best friend who was straight, and also because he was supposed to be meeting someone that would hopefully prove to be what he needed.

When Yosuke found a chance to completely escape the kitchen, he went straight to his room, going for his computer and starting it up in dire need of the distraction of the stranger. His hand was still tingling from where it had been touched, and he eagerly started moving his mouse to open the chat and see that NY2004 was online.

_YH1994: Getting cold feet?_

He sat there, staring at the screen, waiting for some kind of reply. Sitting for about five minutes, he hadn't received anything yet. He had already gone through his usual routine of checking his e-mail and other social sites, and it was just as he was about to just get up and head back into the kitchen that he heard a sound.

_NY2004: I should be asking you that._

_YH1994: I work there, so it's not like I really have a choice on showing up or not._

_NY2004: Well I should be there around 11:30 at the latest._

_YH1994: Make sure you look sexy then. ;]_

_NY2004: Don't worry; I'll remember to pop my collar._

Yosuke openly laughed out loud as he clamped his hands over his mouth and then went to quickly reply. He forgot that his best friend and dinner were waiting for him in the kitchen.

_YH1994: Can't wait to see that._

_NY2004: Well I can't wait to see you._

_YH1994: Me too._

_YH1994: But I have to go for now. I'll see you tonight._

_NY2004: I should get going too. See you soon._

The quick conversation with the stranger re-set Yosuke's mental stability. After he exited the chat and went to head back out to the kitchen, he breathed in and out and felt like he had a handle on himself again.

As he walked back out, he didn't see his best friend at first. Simply shrugging, he figured he must've had to take a call from one of his many lady friends. The food was already laid out on the plates, and he took his usual seat at the bar to start twirling his food around to see more steam rise from it.

Seeing his friend reappear seconds later, he saw the smile placed perfectly on his lips. All of him was perfect so that was no surprise. He couldn't help but to feel his heart fall a little as he probably had just gotten off the phone to arrange yet another 'sleepover'.

"You look super happy."

"Oh, it's just; I got some plans for tonight."

"Oh yeah? A new lady?" Yosuke nudged his arm with his elbow before going to take his first bite of food.

"Something like that."

As he bit into the food and realized it was still too hot, he exhaled some of the heat before swallowing it and taking a quick drink of his soda. He felt another pang at his heart, but he brushed it away, remembering the conversation he just had with the stranger. The stranger he was going to meet in less than four hours.

Hopefully tonight, he'd be able to find someone to make him forget all the things he felt for his best friend. Tonight was what he needed more than anything.

Little did they know, tonight was going to be more than either of them ever expected.


	4. Chapter 4

**I**nterco_nn_ectin**g**

**- 4 -**

* * *

Yosuke had been as nervous as he was the first time he had to go on stage for a school play back in the third grade. And then, he had been _**really**_ nervous.

Regardless of that feeling, he had been eager and was practically flying through his usual preparation before heading to work. Though, he also kept forgetting stuff, having to walk back in the front door again about three times. Yu had to actually peek out of the room, making sure someone wasn't breaking in with how often Yosuke was running back to his room, locking, and unlocking the door again.

The third time he got it right. When he finally started on his usual walk to the subway station, it was nearing 10:20PM. He was trying to keep himself from spazzing out too much as he sat impatiently in the seat on the train. Brown eyes kept glancing at the time, seeing how minutes were dragging by at an annoyingly slow pace. When the train pulled into the station he needed to get off on, he jumped from his seat, trying not to trip as he made a hasty exit to go up the stairs and out onto the darkened street once more.

The club was only mere steps away now, and the line was already growing long from what he could see. It made him wonder if the stranger was in line, having to wait there for just an hour just to be inside on time. For some reason it made him even more nervous, which caused him to duck away into the alleyway and head for the employee entrance. The usual bouncer opened the door for him, letting him in as he threw off his bag near his locker and started shrugging off his jacket.

The dressing room was completely empty, which was a first. On a slow night, there'd be others in there idly chatting away about cute or nasty customers. They'd always give Yosuke a hard time (in a loving, family-type way) about still not having a boyfriend given how good looking he was. Now, Yosuke would never consider himself to be good looking, but when he slipped on his leather shorts, that was when he started to feel along those lines along with an abundance of being sexy.

Seeing the time was nearing 10:40, he decided to get dressed and do one more touch-up of hair and make-up. His normal clothes were shed, letting him tug on his black, leather shorts over his smooth legs. Yes, he had started shaving about a year ago for the general hatred of being so hairy. Deciding to go for ultra sexy that evening, he grabbed his tiny, black button-up vest.

The black boots came next, his favorite pair of course. Zipping them up over his knee, they settled against his skin right above his knees. As he looked in the mirror from afar, he turned, making sure nothing was on the outfit and that it was fitting in all areas properly. Seeming satisfied, he moved over to the vanity, the lights shining to show his complexion. He opened his make-up bag, pulling out some powder first to dab on his cheeks then under his eyes a little. Eyeliner came next, not too over the top, but enough to make his brown eyes more visible.

Just a touch of mascara made his eyes show even more, and he was debating on putting any lipstick on. Deciding against it, he felt like the darkening of his eyes contrasted well with what he was wearing. Now it was 10:50, and he needed to start heading for the stage. Grabbing his black Fedora, he tugged it on his head, aligning it just as he looked at his alter-ego in the mirror and gave himself a wink.

_You got this Yosuke; it's just like any other night._

The deafening music and large crowd drowned out any other thoughts and nervousness for the next half hour.

Yu had pulled on the outfit he said he was going to be wearing. His jeans slipped on and fit him perfectly (as usual), and his black shirt was buttoned-up over his well-built frame. The collar was popped, his cologne was added, and his hair in its usual style but it was still silky smooth.

Making sure he had his wallet and phone on him, he was heading out the door minutes later.

He was calling Kou once he reached the last stop on the subway, exiting to hear him saying how the club was just around the corner. Both of them were already waiting outside, talking to the bouncer near the door. Once Yu arrived, they were all allowed to enter inside. The atmosphere was intense just from the first step in the club. It was packed beyond belief; clearly it was a Friday night.

Yu glanced at his phone, seeing it was already 11:30. That meant that his secret date for the evening was already on one of the many stages scattered in the center part of the club.

"We're going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Daisuke had to tug Yu closer and yell into his ear as the speakers were blaring the bass along with the loud chatter from the crowd around them.

"Just grab me a beer. I'm going to head closer to the first stage." He had to yell back along with thanks just as he started weaving through the crowd.

Grey eyes were glancing around, trying to get a better view of the stages that were laid out in a perfect circle in the center of the club. They were spread out a fair bit too though, tables aligned in the center of the circle as well as all around it. So many men and women were present, and it made it more difficult for him to get through the crowd since most where just standing and talking or standing and staring.

He was thankful when he reached the table area, finding it much easier to navigate as he could stand from afar and see the stages a bit more clearly, though some people were still in the way as they were throwing money and all out yelling at the strippers.

The first stage was clearly not who he was looking for. He started heading around clockwise to the next stage, simply walking past as that person had some body-suit on. Walking still, he kept being met with disappointment, and it was as he hit the fifth stage that Kou and Daisuke appeared with his drink.

"You look lost." Kou handed him a beer just as the other shook his head and downed almost half the glass.

"I didn't think there would be so many strippers."

"Well it's the largest gay club in town, it just so happens to be a strip club too though."

Yu nodded as he glanced at his phone to see it was now 11:45. He _had_ to find this person now because once he started working on the floor, it'd be impossible to find him given the packed crowd.

He chugged the beer so fast, swallowing all the contents of it before throwing the glass away in a nearby bin. "I'm going to keep looking. You guys can go enjoy yourselves."

"All right. Well just call us if you need anything." Daisuke patted his shoulder just as Yu smiled and nodded.

When they were out of sight, he kept pushing forward, only seeing a few more stages left before he was back where he started. They were spread out to where it didn't _look_ very far apart but it really was.

The prior two stages were nothing but disappointment again, and his only hope laid in the last stage which he was steadily approaching. His eyes were glued do it, trying to get a clearer view of the person on top of it. As they moved around the pole, he could see that this person was wearing shorts. He breathed out in relief; at least he had made it in time.

Now to get a closer look, his eyes narrowed in on them as he stood at the edge of the crowd and away from the tables. It was hard to get a glimpse of his face with how quick he was moving, but from just what he was wearing he could see how sexy he was. The lighting was showing his fair-skin and the way he moved on the pole was flawless in his mind compared to the other dancers.

He started taking steps forward, wanting a closer view, wanting to see his face.

The hat on his head was blocking his eyes. As he started getting a better look, he could at least see his lips, his mouth parting sometimes to show how delectable that was too. Locks of brown hair could be seen under the hat, but it was just his eyes that were still hidden to him.

Finally reaching the table that was directly in front of the stage, he stood there, watching almost in a trance as he saw the stranger shifting slowly, gradually coming to a stop on the pole as the music was changing to a new song. It was as he slid his hands down the pole, lifting his head to look down at the crowd around him that his eyes were finally made to be seen.

Yu froze. The realization hit him so hard.

That was no stranger at all.

That was his best friend.

That was _**Yosuke.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I**nterco_nn_ectin**g**

**- 5 -**

* * *

If Yosuke could've chosen any moment to die, it would've been right then and there.

His best friend since the age of sixteen was staring at him with the same wide-eyed stare that he was sure to be having in that very moment.

The nervousness heightened and transformed into panic, but he had to keep his composure while on stage. As he saw the clock on the wall nearing 11:55, he decided to end his time early, seeing his assistant had gathered all the stray money on stage before he started moving off the stage.

He couldn't even begin to comprehend what higher power thought that this would be a good idea. It would've been funny if this had occurred in any other type of circumstance. Why oh _why_ did it have to be when he was a stripper.

Moving past the tables, he slowly approached his friend, suddenly feeling very ridiculous in his outfit.

It wouldn't have mattered if it had been anyone else, but this was someone that knew him all too well.

Yu stood there, staring at the stage as the brunette was heading off of it. The shock was still lingering, and he was trying to reform some of his composure as he watched him starting to walk over to him. There was no way to even start thinking back on how all of this happened.

"H-Hey.."

"Hey."

"Funny story huh?"

Yosuke was chewing on his lower lip, trying to find a distraction to keep him from looking back at grey eyes that were staring at him almost intensely. In some ways he felt so embarrassed, in others he felt relieved, and in the end he felt confused and unsure of how to react. But when he finally did look up at a gaze of steel-grey, it made him realize that his best friend was here. Not at home with some random girl. He was here, at a gay strip club, meeting someone that he _knew_ would be a guy.

For some reason, that let Yosuke relax at least a little bit.

"I think I'm past the shock." Yu stared at brown eyes. He wanted to reach out, touch his arm, and ask him what _ever _made him want to become a stripper of all things. As a friend he was concerned, but at the same time he was intrigued. It's not like the club was a bad one, not some shady hole in the wall, so at least that was a comfort.

"At least one of us is then." Yosuke peered up at him still though his hat was blocking a bit of his gaze. "So you're NY2004 then?"

"And you're HY1994."

"Yeah, it's my initials and the year I was born."

"Mine are my initials and the year I transferred to Yasogami High School. Apparently someone already had my initials and my birth year so they had to give me a different username."

They both fell silent as they were processing that new information. So they had been secretly chatting to each other on so many levels of inappropriate for the past two years. Yosuke swallowed dryly, unsure of what else to say as the awkwardness was making him uneasy.

Yu intervened, the remembrance taking a split second for him to change the subject only slightly.

"You owe me a lap dance."

"O-Oh yeah? You still want it?"

"Of course I do."

Yosuke's hand was shaking as he reached out to take the other's hand. This was how he generally would guide his customers over to where he gave his lap dances. A soothing caress over the top of his hand made him breathe out slowly, calming down at little.

Yu could sense how anxious the boy was, and he didn't blame him. They had just undergone a rather shocking turn of events over the span of 2 years' time. Out of the two, he generally was the one who would deal with high tension situations better. The most he could do now was deal with the reality of things, though the reality of it wasn't bad by any means.

It all made his attraction to the other completely okay, in fact, _more_ than okay. He already knew everything about Yosuke, aside from the whole secret stripper thing but he knew about that now too. They had already covered the basics of getting to know a person, befriending them, becoming close, and having all the qualities of loyalty and trust.

All that was left now was…the other side of it. The physical side.

Yu couldn't stop himself from actually checking the brunette out as he was trailing behind him. The shorts fit on his backside quite nicely, the vest covering his lithe frame in a way that made him want to take it _off_ of him. He tried not to lick his lips as he felt his gaze becoming almost predatory.

Yosuke moved over to his favorite chair, letting his _'customer'_ sit down on it before he shook off his nerves and slowly started to slide onto his lap.

For a moment, Yosuke didn't move, he just sat on the other's lap, staring at him as he was trying to remember _why_ he was here right now. When he heard the music shift and start to play one of his favorite songs, he let his hands run onto his chest, his hips moving just slightly to get into the rhythm.

_I tell the truth even when I lie  
Take a deep look in my eyes  
All you know and see is fine  
Let's wake up the world, let's ride, dale_

Never was he more grateful for music than in that moment. He leaned his head in, letting his lips linger closer to his neck, catching that scent that always made him forget about everything else for a moment.

"How long have you been working here?"

"Ever since first semester started."

"What made you want to do it?"

"Just…needed an escape I guess."

Yu had his hands positioned on the side of the chair, determined not to make any moves that might startle the other. It was really hard not to though given how just the simplest of movements being made on him were already so alluring that he was having to restrain himself from getting turned on. No woman had ever made him feel this amount of desire in simple touches or glances.

_Wake me up in the morning  
Slow me down in the evening  
Get me whatever you want to make me feel alive_

Yosuke started relaxing even more as the song went on. His hips thrust down once, hands tracing over the black shirt on the muscled chest. As he leaned his head along the other side of his friend's neck, he could sense the slight inhale of breathing. It made his alter-ego kick up a notch, the attraction for him also helping him in thrusting down against a bit more firmly this time.

The looming question of how many other men had possibly sat in this very spot kept occurring to Yu as he had his best friend grinding down on his lap now. He started thinking even further, finding it hard to keep a thought processing though from how arousing it was to have him touching him even if it was _subtly_.

"Do you...go home with them too?"

"No." He felt a hand move up to run under his chin, forcing him to look up at grey eyes. "I don't kiss anyone, tell anyone personal things about me, or go home with anyone."

Yu simply had to look at him to know that he was telling the truth.

"That's sort of a hypocritical question anyway, don't you think?" Yosuke muttered while staying still as he felt the hand move from his chin.

When Yu thought about it, in a way it had been. It was more than obvious that he had women over numerous times during the week. But for some reason, it made him jealous to think that his friend might've gone home with another man. Maybe, he just wanted to be the first. Yeah his selfishness was one of the hidden, bad qualities about him.

"Yeah it is." Yu ran the hand that he had just dropped away slowly start to dare a touch onto the brunette's side, running up slowly over the vest. "But I've never been with a man before if that's any consolation." The last few words were whispered, making Yosuke's mind feel hazy for a moment as he became mesmerized by the implications from words and touches.

_I feel alive baby, I feel alive in this club  
I feel alive, feel alive_

"It is…" Yosuke managed to breathe out in return as he kept his movements going, trying not to forget that he was supposed to be giving him a lap dance. Suddenly he **really** _wanted_ to give him one too.

Yu decided to dare even further into things, letting his other hand join on the other side of the young man's frame. "Do you remember that one conversation we had…where you said you thought about what rough sex would feel like..?" His blunt side was clearly shining through now.

"Yes..." The conversation could be recalled so vividly. It was one of his first, personal confessions to the stranger (at the time). He had been getting off to the idea, even more so because of how their conversations tended to lean to the imagination of rough sex in general. Yosuke had never done such things with a girl before, and he certainly had never undergone such an encounter with a guy.

"Do you want to go home and see what it feels like?"

Yosuke pushed down, rubbing their hips together as he could feel himself growing hard from how he was being held now, the idea running through his thoughts and making him find the suggestion _more_ than appealing. It would've been a lie for him to say that he hadn't envisioned his former leader doing so many things to him when he would give into touching himself late at night or during those steamy conversations.

"I do." He managed to force himself to speak even as he was starting to become far too enveloped in the idea, the lust starting to set in his senses, and the drive to feel more and touch more making it hard for him to stop grinding onto his lap.

Yu traced his hands down further, no longer making innocent, experimental touches. Fingertips slipped over leather, finding the hem of the shorts to grasp firmly at the tight ass.

"_Now_?" His voice was low, husky, almost demanding.

"**Yes**." The answer was given without hesitation. Their gazes locked as Yosuke started sliding off his lap, being sure to rub the frontside of his body over the other's as he did so. He watched as Yu stood up, before taking his hand and guiding him back through the large crowd and eventually to the dressing room area.

One of the workers gave him a questioning look, but he simply gave him a look as if there was nothing to worry about. They moved inside the dressing room that was still completely empty given how it was even busier than it had already been. The door closing behind their entrance cut off a significant amount of sound, though it still reverberated slightly in the room.

Yosuke let go of the other's hand, moving over to his locker to retrieve his things. He didn't even think he could be bothered changing, definitely getting a slight thrill out of having things happen while he was wearing this outfit. He grabbed his long over-coat that he had brought with him, tugging it on but only tying it slightly.

Before he even turned around completely, he could sense and see the other figure in the room staring at him. As he grabbed his bag and threw it on his shoulder, he started heading closer to the exit. "I'm ready."

Yu nodded, following after him as he made sure the door was closed securely on their way out. The bouncer near the door simply gave them both a look before resuming looking at his phone. They walked through the dark alley that connected to the main street, heading to the subway station that was around the block.

It was still surreal. Both of them had been sure they would be meeting someone completely new; instead they were met with someone they had known better than anyone else. Yu could hear the clicking from the heels on the boots that were an ever-present reminder that his best friend had another side to him that he _never_ knew about. It made him curious how deep it went. Clearly it was pretty far if he was keen on chatting with an online stranger and becoming a stripper. Of course he wasn't any better by being a player/man-whore.

Suppressing their real desires had been difficult. They'd both found their own ways of escaping it.

Heading into the deserted subway station, they walked down the long series of steps, seeing the train steadily pulling into the station moments later. Neither had said a word so far, letting the silence linger as they had both been mulling over everything. Yosuke was more stuck on the thought of finally getting to do all these things with the one person he had truly wanted to do them with.

As they walked onto the train, they took a seat in the completely empty car. Yosuke shed his hat, placing it on top of his bag next to him just as he heard the doors close and felt the train begin to move.

His hands rested in his lap. He slowly started to look at the person next to him, his eyes tracing up until they met a shade of grey. Their eyes only met for a second before Yu shifted over, his head leaning in to press a kiss to Yosuke's lips. It was then that Yosuke couldn't recall the last time he had ever kissed a person.

He was certainly breaking all of his rules tonight, but it was more than worth it.

Yosuke made a soft sound, close to a gasp of surprise but he more than eagerly responded. His lips moved with the pair on top of his own, hands being felt grasping at his hips to slide him across the seat.

The trench coat parted slightly, his legs revealing themselves just as Yosuke shifted along with Yu's help to sit on his lap much as he had been mere minutes beforehand. His hands tangled into grey locks of hair, their tongues passing lips as soft moans were heard. The second grinding session started up, the jolts of the car going unnoticed as they were so wrapped up in one another.

Darkness took over the car as the lights were knocked out for a momentary amount of time. The car kept moving and they kept pressing closer, hips shifting, lips parting and moving together roughly. The want for more persisted, hands tracing over the barrier of clothes. The intensity was chaotic. Both broke away from the long, lingering kisses, irises shimmering slightly from the stray tunnel lights emitted in the darkness.

"This is real right..?" The words were soft, uneasy breathing making it difficult to speak.

"It is." Yu answered the brunette with a low tone of voice. His hand moved up, running over a fair-skin cheek as it then moved into his hair. "It'll become more real once we get home."

The promise of such things made Yosuke feel goosebumps. It was evident they were both more than ready to go in terms of being physical with one another. The uncomfortable feeling between his legs was starting to bother him, just wanting to be touched in any and every way by the hands that had once wielded a sword. The one who's eyes had seen so much tragedy, violence, and hate in the world but had still chosen to see _him_ as a person worthwhile.

If anything, Yosuke wanted Yu desperately, in so many ways.

The acceptance, the attention, the desires-he only wanted Yu to give and fulfill any and all of that list.

The train slowly coming to a halt and the lights flickering back to life caused them to snap out of the small trance they had. Yosuke began to move off the other's lap, grabbing his hat and bag as the uncomfortable feeling became worse upon standing and he was more than grateful to have a long coat on in that moment.

Yu had shifted himself to where his own problem was hidden by his untucked shirt. As the doors slid open, they headed off the car, neither touching one another again as they ascended the stairs and were back in the night air once again. Their apartment wasn't far, and Yu was already fingering for his keys in his pocket as they got closer to the building.

The lobby was deserted, making Yosuke avoid embarrassment as they entered the elevator and headed up to their floor. Yu was leaned against one side of the elevator, Yosuke directly caddy-corner to him. The only sound that filled the enclosed space was the soft noise of the elevator rising, passing each floor steadily.

"I'm really happy it was you."

Yu's gaze immediately shot over to Yosuke after he heard the statement.

With Yu being Yu, he had a hard time coming up with a suitable reply in terms of words. The desire to kiss him again grew overwhelming, and he pushed himself off the side of the elevator, running a hand to cradle the other's face as he let a deep kiss develop between their lips. The sound of their floor being reached made him withdraw for a moment.

Yosuke's hand was taken for the first time that evening, and he was now being led to their apartment. The key had barely slid inside the lock, the door opening and they stepped inside and slammed the door so fast surely the entire hall heard it.

Yu was already advancing, pushing the brunette against the wall nearby as his hands roamed over to push the trench coat apart. Their mouths met, then broke apart, lips finally able to explore even further.

"It's a good thing it was you…because I want to fuck _**you**_ all over this apartment."

The brunette had his head tilted up against the wall, his senses being muddled as he was feeling hands moving down his body, lips over his neck, and the hot words being breathed on his skin. It was too much, and he verbally moaned out his reply.

"Where to first…" His hands moved out, latching onto the black button-up, wanting to undo it. He had seen his friend's chest too many times to count, but now it was different. He was allowed to touch it and kiss it and do so many things that he couldn't before.

"You should know that answer better than anyone." Yu was smirking as he was already getting caught up in the pleasurable side of his senses.

"Couch."

Yosuke had walked in plenty of times beforehand, finding his friend in the middle of a semi-intense make-out session with one girl or another. He'd always just spare a glance until it got to the point that he'd just walk right past without even looking. He wasn't sure how he necessarily felt about going through the motions that the other had repeated with others, but once his back hit the soft cushioning, he realized that there was an entirely different meaning behind this.

"Before you start getting the wrong idea.."

The brunette already knew he was caught. They were best friends for many reasons; one being that Yu could _always_ read him like a book.

"I've always thought about pushing you down onto here, so I actually want to do it now that I can."

Yosuke stared at him, feeling the intensity rushing through his veins as he saw lips drawing in on his own again. Fingers grasped at the coat, pushing it off of him entirely as his arms slid out to feel the warmth of the fabric replaced with a warm body towering onto him.

Running his hands down long legs, then back up once more, fingertips traced over leather shorts. They roamed even further to the vested chest, unable to forget just how sexy the brunette had looked when he was on stage. And now he had him in his grasp, lips pressing together in rough kisses. He was going to have him in every way he had ever imagined.

"These boots..and shorts..you can only wear them for me from now.." He whispered hotly over his lips, staring down with a very intense gaze as he ran his hand over the visible hardness hidden beneath leather.

"..I think that can be arranged." Yosuke was suddenly finding it difficult to breathe properly, the touches making him fall into side of him that was only usually present on stage, and a much less subtle version of what he _really_ felt.

They got hot and heavy on the couch, hips starting to rub and grind roughly. Kisses became slick with tongues intervening, and gradually Yosuke was leaning up, pushing the boy off the couch before moving over to the chair that he usually sat at near the dining room table. Slipping back onto it, he grabbed onto the other's belt loops to pull him over just as he wrapped his boot-covered legs around his hips.

Fair-skin hands moved onto a broad chest just as lips found themselves meeting once more. Yosuke let his hands roam down, slipping underneath the button-up shirt to undo the button to the jeans that were concealing something he was more than longing for. His hand unzipped then moved inside, gripping over the hardness through the layer of boxers. A low growl came from Yu as he felt the hot touch, only making him drag the brunette forward for their hips to crash together.

Yosuke smirked into the kiss, hearing the growl, only driving him further as he voluntarily grinded his hips into the other man's, tightening the grip his legs had on his body. He made a soft noise, close to a moan, almost like a temptation to spur the other into becoming even more intent than he already was.

And it certainly made Yu do just what he wanted.

Grey eyes clouded with lust, said emotion intoxicating his senses as he slipped his hands into the leather shorts, gripping at the bare ass beneath the palms of his hands. He lifted the one tempting him, carrying him up into the kitchen only to push him against the wall and force their hips together once again. His hands made another movement, journeying forward to undo the buttons that held the vest together. Once the constraint was released, he pushed the vest apart to reveal the lithe chest, dipping his head in to lick over the left nipple residing there. The shudder he felt from the one in his grasp made him circle his tongue over the nub, biting softly before sucking as well.

"Of course you would be…skilled with your tongue.." Yosuke mumbled as he felt his right nipple now undergoing the same treatment, only making him breathe out several moans.

"That's not the only thing.." A smirk was tinted in his words as he flicked his tongue over the nipple and then steadily kissed back up the boy's chest towards his collarbone. "We've still got a few more locations left."

Yu kept the other in his arms, wondering a bit further until he reached the decorative table that was set near the vast window in their living room. He pushed the vase to the floor, the remains clattering apart just as Yosuke unwound his legs and slid off the table. Turning, he stole a glance at the one nearby; lifting a leg to the table as he slowly began to unzip the boot that was covering his right leg. Grey eyes watched his every movement, never moving not even for a millisecond. When the left was slipped off and fell to the floor as well, the brunette turned, eyeing his best friend as he began to walk back over to him.

"You'll have to tell me if I measure up.."

"In relation to what?"

"All the women who have ever done this.."

Yosuke pushed him back against the edge of the table, slowly moving down onto his knees as he pulled the erection out from jeans that he had undone sometime before. Pre-cum dripped onto his fingertips as he let his hand slide to the hilt before moving his mouth closer. His tongue darted out, licking at the white-stained tip before he slowly started running his tongue over the length and then his mouth. He'd never sucked a dick before, and he was simply going on his own intuition and following the instincts of what he knew he would like to have done to himself.

Yu was already growing even more aroused at the sight. The idea had been enough to get him going as is, and the times that they had ever chatted and hinted at such things occurring, well, that had definitely gotten him off during those lonely nights.

His hand traced into brown hair, gripping gently in a familiar way, but the way he was being handled was certainly anything but familiar. There was no comparison to when a woman had ever done this to him. Lip stuck smudges were exchanged for alluring brown eyes, and a warm mouth that was sucking much too perfectly and making rough moans to add that extra _something_ that was making him grip at the table's edge.

"Fuck…Yosuke.."

Hands shook slightly as he gripped more at the locks in his fingertips, his voice low and the desire forming with his uneasy breathing. The subtle sound of sucking became more prevalent, hips moving slightly along with the hot mouth encasing him.

Yosuke was definitely getting a sick thrill from this. He was on a high, glancing up to see grey eyes staring at his movements, the way he was sucking harder now, licking in instances over the tip to taste more of him in his mouth as a premonition of what was to occur soon.

Yu felt the buildup, his moans dragging out under his breath as he gripped into brown hair, the lowest of warnings coming from him just as he felt his release start in the other's mouth. The sucking never ceased, only causing him to moan uneasily and release several more spurts before he practically had to push on the other's shoulder to make him pull off of him.

The slightest hints of a smirk tugged at Yosuke's mouth as he licked over his lips, slowly moving back up to a standing position. Yu spared no time in pushing away from the table, forcing a rough kiss to the lips that had just done such a sinful thing but was still perfect in every way. Moving his hands, he pushed off the vest from his shoulders entirely, steadily moving down afterward to force the leather shorts off his small frame.

Yosuke kicked the shorts aside, his own hands pushing away the unbuttoned shirt from the one he was kissing so fiercely. Just as he had done so, he realized how completely naked he was, and only received a smirk before he was forced to turn around, hands reaching to support himself against the glass window.

"Is this your first time.."

The question was hardly spoken in an even tone as Yu's hands were practically shaking from the previous encounter.

"With a man..yes.." Yosuke felt fingers brushing over his cheek and then near his mouth. Taking them into his mouth, he was sure to suck them thoroughly, coating them as he swirled his tongue in a way to tease the other even more. When the fingers were pulled away along with a low noise almost like a groan from the man behind of him, he poised his own question. "Is it yours..?"

"Properly..yes."

"What do you mean _properly_?"

Yu started pressing the first finger into the other's entrance, feeling the tightness wrap around his finger as he heard an uneasy noise come from the brunette. "I've done things with another man before, but nothing concrete like this."

"Did you ever want to?" The feeling inside of him was making his breathing become shallow, the strangeness of a finger pushing into him and rubbing at his walls was something he had to get used to.

Leaning forward, he whispered lowly over the young man's shoulder just as he pushed in a second finger. "The only person I've wanted it bad enough to actually do it with is you.."

Yosuke gasped from the intrusion along with the words that were breathed over him in a way that was too alluring. As the fingers pushed into him, he felt himself becoming a little used to the feeling so he relaxed a little. It was as he did that he felt the tips of fingers brush over something that made him slip in his position against the glass, his hands faltering as a sudden moan came from him.

"Did I-"

"Move there again-"

Yu pushed his fingers in, hitting the same spot that had the man in front of him breathing out uneasy moans. He pressed the last finger in as well, letting them stretch and hit that spot over and over to get the other more aroused than he already was. Hints of pre-cum were already smeared over the window, and the moans alone had Yu hard again.

Feeling his senses becoming completely enveloped in lust, Yu leaned against the lithe form, breathing a hot whisper over his ear as he thrust his fingers in deeply once more before pulling them out. Yosuke was all but sobbing in need as he felt the fingers that were providing him jolts of pleasure withdraw from him.

"You wanted rough sex right.."

"Yes-please…Yu fuck me hard please-"

Running his hands over the small hips, he aligned himself within seconds, pushing himself into the tightness slowly. Yosuke could feel every inch, every single second of himself being filled with the rawness of skin-on-skin. The pain was imminent, but it subsided as the realness of it all set in his mindset.

"Just like we talked about…"

Yosuke's breaths were caught in his throat from the shock of the reality as his best friend was burying his dick deeply into him, the hardness becoming more evident as it slipped out of him quickly only to push back in forcefully.

"Yes-"

"Yosuke…did you think about this when you would touch yourself?"

Yu was trying to keep his words steady, but he was finding it difficult to do with the tightness surrounding all of him. His thrusts were growing to a gradual pace, wanting to hit that spot again before he really started delving into their fantasy.

"_Every time_.."

"Every girl I fucked I thought about you.."

Yosuke made an indiscernible noise which heightened into a soft cry as grey eyes shone with a deeper lust at the realization that he found what he had been looking for. Shifting closer, he gripped the other's hips even more as he spread his legs apart completely, pushing the small frame against the glass as he forced himself into that heat without restraint.

The sudden change in movement and pace had Yosuke crawling at the glass, his fingertips sliding down on the surface as his moans overtook any amount of breathing he had escaping from his lungs. He could feel the hardness moving into him, the heat almost radiating as pre-cum had slicked inside of him only to make the rough thrusts easier to make. They pressed in deep each time, making him feel the jolts of pleasure run through him and even trace over his skin like he had been burned.

"Harder please-there-Yu don't stop-"

"Never." He half-breathed the words over the boy's back as his hips pushed up into that heat on their own accord. The way their bodies were interconnecting made him feel like he would never be able to experience such a thing with anyone else. The skin slapping on skin, the moans breathed out only to heighten their desire for one another, it was something that only caused Yu to want to mark this person.

There was no explaining it; he just wanted his best friend for himself forever. And with how rough he was fucking him now, the surest way of ensuring that was approaching fast.

"I want you to cum so hard…just think about how it's going to be all over that window.."

Yosuke gasped from the mere thought of it. It was so wrong, anyone could have been watching them in that very moment, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling that wetness of pre-cum dripping from him and smudging the window slightly already.

"Yu I-I want it inside.."

"You want _what_ inside?"

Yu persisted, already knowing what the other wanted but hearing him say it would prove to be even more arousing and satisfying.

"I want your cum inside of me..!" The thrusts pushed into his small frame increased after his yell, the flushing over his cheeks from his embarrassment of actually wanting such a thing, but he was unable to stop himself from wanting it so fucking bad.

"I was going to give it to you either way.." The smirk that was in those words was still visible to Yosuke even though he couldn't see the other's face in that moment.

The exchange of words had Yosuke close to trembling by this point, his fingers gripping at the glass as he felt himself unable to hold out much longer. The very inside of himself was being pressed into at a rough pace, the thrusts burying deep to have him all but screaming now.

"Yu-I can't-"

"Yosuke-"

Yosuke screamed as his body completely lost all restraint, his hips being forced up against the glass roughly for one final time as white began to coat the glass in front of him. It spurted out in waves, each moan he let escape holding a trailing of the other man's name as he could feel the wetness over his stomach.

The moment he had heard those words, he could only breathe out the other's name, his senses completely enraptured in the pleasure that lured him into making one more thrust and letting himself release. He pushed in deep, letting his cum fill the man that had practically begged for it. As he breathed out rough moans and enveloped in the high he was now experiencing, his lips pressed hot kisses over fair-skin sides, hearing the utterance of moans in response.

The two lingered that way for a few moments, their bodies remaining joined together before Yu slowly began to set the other back down as he withdrew from him. His hands rested on the hips that were surely bruised now from harsh gripping during their moments of intimacy, and Yosuke could certainly feel the soreness already radiating through him.

"Are you all right..I didn't hurt you too much did I..?" Yu spoke unevenly as he noticed the other struggle a little in turning just to half-way face him.

"You did..but it was worth it." He smiled slightly just as grey eyes smiled back.

"I'm glad you think so."

Tracing a hand to that slightly flustered face, their lips met again as they basked in the afterglow. With a slight bit of a laugh from his own thoughts, Yosuke mumbled against the other's lips as they started to withdraw slightly.

"So..since it's still nighttime and we're still awake, is this like an alternate-universe morning after?"

"It could be. Are we having eggs?"

"We are if **you're** cooking them."

"I guess I better put my apron on then."

"Can we at least shower first?"

"Mmm we did have that one conversation about shower sex.."

Yosuke slapped his arm just as he tried to start walking, utterly failed, and ended up in his friend/newly found lover's arms.

"Is that all you're going to think about now?"

"It's not my fault that our bodies are perfect for each other."

"You mean that _we're _perfect for each other?"

"That's what I meant."

Before Yosuke could even intervene with a retort, Yu had tilted his head down, pressing their lips together in the softest, sweetest kiss that had left him far too breathless to even comprehend a thought afterward.

"I'm very happy to have met you YH1994."

"I'm never signing onto that chat again."

The smile that Yu gave him made his heart beat much too fast, and he inwardly knew he wouldn't be able to ever avoid him now that the truth was out. At least now it would be more than convenient for them to have sex with each other instead of just online or with random strangers. And the silly love thing that came along with all that. Wait, love?

Yosuke didn't want to acknowledge such a thing, but just looking over to meet grey eyes and a smile told him that it was true.

_**Yeah, it was love.**_

_~ fin._


End file.
